Amongst the snow
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Canada and Japan meet after another world meeting on a cold day in winter. They then buy some food and watch the snow together, just enjoying the moment as it falls all around them. Japanada, Canapan, CanadaxJapan, Yaoi, Fluff, *Oneshot*, Snow/winter, feels, Seme Japan, cute


**Japan and Canada share a moment in the snow**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Japan wrapped himself up in his scarf as he made his way out of the meeting hall. Ready to get home after a long day of dealing with taking notes, voicing his opinion and handing out paperwork during the meeting. It was a cold day and he didn't want to get sick from not taking care of himself on a chilly day.

As he got further outside he spotted a figure out in the snow. Wondering who he was, he got closer prepared to attack in case it was someone of ill intent. As he got closer he noticed it was Canada, a warm smile in his face as he watched the flakes of snow fall from the sky.

He looked like an angel from the top of a Christmas tree, his orangey blonde waves tickling his cheeks. The snow reddening his cheeks making him look adorable in his eyes, like the camellia's that bloomed in his garden during the spring. Japan's heart beating fast in his chest.

Feeling weird just standing there in a daze, Japan shook his head then decided to address the other male. He didn't want to give off the wrong impression should a citizen of another nation to catch him staring. "Canada-san" he called out worriedly, concern thick in his tone.

He worried Canada would get sick or frostbite from being out in the snow for so long. Yes, he knew that like himself Canada was used to the cold due the stereotypical harsh winters in some parts of his nation. But his body was still human so he could still be harmed in some way.

Canada then snapped out of his daze and turned to face Japan with a warm smile on his face. Pleased to have some familiar company aside from his loud mouthed older brother "Hello, Japan" he replied politely. He wondered what Japan was doing here still, he thought he would have gone home by now.

Japan then approached the blonde male shyly, trying to make simple conversation "What are you doing out in the snow? Aren't you cold?" he asked nervously. He wondered if he was waiting for his brother America for a lift. The two spent a lot of time together, sharing a close bond that rivaled the one they had with England and France respectively.

Canada smiled, touched by his concern for him "In some parts we get snow for days. I don't mind it" he explained kindly. Over the years, he developed an endurance for it, to the point it didn't really bother him much. As a child he used to play with Kuma in the snow, making snowmen until France would take him inside to warm up.

Japan blinked, never realizing before that he had this in common with Canada. The two nations getting heavy snow during some of the seasons, but the worst being in winter. He then bowed his head shyly "Do you like dumplings?" he asked curiously. It was rather cold out and eating warm food often helped you feel better in the cold.

Canada beamed, his violet eyes filled with warmth "Oui" he replied. He had once tried them at a party that his brother hosted, amongst many other buffet food from the other nations. China had made them and he had found them to be rather delicious, only smaller and filled with vegetables as well as meat.

Japan then relaxed slightly "Would you like to share some?" he asked kindly. He didn't mind buying someone lunch, however, he only tended to do so around people he could trust. Canada nodded politely. The two then wondered through the snow to buy pork buns. Wanting to fill their empty stomachs after a long day of dealing with the world meeting.

* * *

Canada was sat on a bench quietly watching the snow fall down around him. Burying his nose into his jacket, the furry hood keeping his face warm amongst the cold. Kumajiro sat quietly beside him his head resting on his paws, completely at one with himself and enjoying the cold weather.

Japan then appeared behind him, carrying buns and apologized for being late. As the line for the stall had been very long, students getting snacks with their friends after having study dates together. Luckily, he had hurried back so the buns would still be warm. not wanting them to cool.

Canada shook his head, completely unfazed at having to wait for him to return "No problem eh" he replied calmly a soft smile on his face. He was a patient man, so he didn't mind waiting. The guests came first in his nation after all. Besides, food always tasted better when you waited for it.

Japan then sat beside him and offered a pork bun "Be careful, they are still hot" he replied in a concerned manner. They were steamed as they were cooked after all, meaning the contents would be very hot. Usually, he blew on them a little before consumption as to not harm himself with the hot content.

Canada then smiled and took the bun "Thank you" he said gratefully. He then unwrapped the bun, blew on it until the steamed lessened and then bit into it. Humming in delight at the flavours hitting his tongue. The meat cooked to perfection, not being too chewy or too raw but perfectly cooked to a good balance.

Japan then bit into his own bun quietly, a familiar warmth in his chest as he ate. A nostalgic feeling of comfort filling his body as he consumed the dumplings, worries and troubles being chased away. Glad to have Canada as company, he was always the most docile nation he could think of amongst his allies.

"Say Japan? Do you like hot cocoa?" he asked curiously. He had plenty at home, he even had whipped cream if Japan like that. He himself enjoyed it topped with marshmallows too. A comfort food for winter, best during the snow and something familiar. As a child he would drink it next to a log fire wrapped in blankets.

Japan nodded shyly, hesitant about admitting this to someone else. He didn't openly admit it out of fear of being teased by the likes of America or Prussia, but he liked a lot of stereotypical girly foods. Foods that to most men would be seen as unmanly or weird, but they made him happy and he enjoyed them greatly.

Canada looked hopeful and smiled in relief "It's a date then" he replied playfully. The two of them sipping hot cocoa on his porch, sharing pancakes together. Sounded amazing. He had a feeling that Japan was the traditional romantic, given his secret Otaku side and shyness as an individual amongst the other nations.

Japan then blushed profusely, but was internally very happy to hear this. He had a date with Canada, the sweetest nation that was very much a cinnamon roll. He wondered if this was fate to meet Canada in the snow, then continued eating his meat bun quietly.


End file.
